1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bowl-shaped container made of a thermoplastic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a bowl-shaped container having a rim of a bottom is made of a thermoplastic resin sheet, the melted resin sheet is conventionally folded at the rim of the bottom. FIG. 21 shows a section of the rim made in this conventional method. Also, when a body of the container is rendered rugged, the thermoplastic resin sheet is folded into folds. FIG. 22 shows a section of the rugged body.
In the aforesaid conventional method, an annular opening is formed in the bottom of the folded container so as to correspond to the rim. Accordingly, when poured into the container, soup or the like enters the annular opening. This results in no problem when the container is non-returnable. However, when the container is cleaned for re-use, it is difficult to wash away the soup or the like remaining in the annular opening. It is also difficult to wash away the soup or the like remaining in openings of the folds formed in the body of the container.